Saat Hujan Turun Lebat
by yin 13 yang
Summary: Malam itu, ada dua orang yang terjebak di halte. Menanti hujan reda.


Rating : T

Disclaimer : CLAMP. Tahu kan dari fandom apa?

Note : Typos, ga' jelas, membingungkan dan sebagainya.

# # # # # # # # #

Seishiro menyelakan rokok untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berteduh di halte bis ini, menanti hujan berhenti membasahi bumi.

Ia hisap rokok itu lalu perlahan ditiupkan asapnya ke udara. Sejenak, Seishiro menatap kepulan itu mengapung di udara. Tak lama kumpulan asap itu menguap, bersahabat dengan udara di sekitarnya.

Jalanan kini mulai sepi. Wajar, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam lewat. Hanya tinggal beberapa bis malam lagi yang akan melintas. Tapi toh Seishiro tak mau menaikinya. Setidaknya untuk malam ini. Ia ingin pulang dengan cara manual alias jalan kaki saja.

Seishiro menghirup rokok dan membuang asapnya sekali lagi. Dan saat asap itu menguar, Seishiro melihat sesosok anak SMU yang masih berseragam lengkap berlari menuju ke arah halte sambil memayungi tubuh dengan tas.

Mau tak mau Seishiro heran juga. Seorang anak SMU selarut ini masih di jalan? Yah, walaupun dia laki-laki, ini bukan jam wajar untuk seorang pelajar masih di luar rumah.

Benar saja. Sosok itu ikut berteduh di halte dan ia berdiri sambil menarik-narik bajunya yang basah tak jauh dari tempat Seishiro duduk.

Seishiro memperhatikan anak itu sejenak dan agaknya yang bersangkutan menyadarinya. Perlahan anak itu menoleh ke arah Seishiro. Wajahnya cukup kecil untuk ukuran anak laki-laki. Dan apa itu yang tergurat di matanya?

Seishiro bisa menemukan kesedihan tak terungkap di sana, yang entah kenapa Seishiro bisa mengerti kesedihan itu.

"Ada yang aneh dengan wajahku, Paman?", Anak laki-laki itu memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara.

Seishiro tersentak dari kegiatan pengamatannya. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Tak ada. Hanya sedikit heran ada anak SMU yang masih di luar jam segini."

Anak SMU itu hanya diam dan memalingkan muka. Jangankan menjawab, membalas senyum Seishiro pun tidak.

"Duduklah! Kau tidak lelah berdiri begitu? Bus malamnya masih 15 menit lagi.", ucap Seishiro sambil melirik arlojinya.

"Aku...tidak naik bus. Hanya berteduh saja sampai hujan reda."

"Dan sepertinya hujan tak berencana reda."

Anak itu menoleh, "Dari mana Paman tahu?"

Seishiro menengadah ke langit, "Awannya pekat sekali. Kurasa kita akan bermalam di sini."

Anak itu diam lagi dan Seishiro kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Beberapa menit mereka terpenjara dalam sunyi.

"Siapa namamu?", tanya Seishiro.

"Subaru. Sumeragi Subaru."

Seishiro tersenyum sambil menikmati langit malam, "Nama yang bagus ya?"

Tak ada jawaban dari anak yang bernama Subaru itu.

"Kau tidak tanya namaku nih?", Seishiro menggoda.

Subaru hanya menoleh.

"Namaku Sakurazuka Seishiro."

"Hnn."

"Kau pendiam rupanya."

Subaru tak menjawab. Dan lagi-lagi diam hadir tak diundang. Hingga...

"Paman.."

"Panggil 'Sheishiro' saja!", potong Seishiro.

Subaru mengerutkan kening sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa Seishiro suka dengan kehidupan ini?"

Seishiro membuang puntung rokoknya yang sudah pendek ke tanah dan menginjaknya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku merasa bahwa hidup ini hanya permainan Tuhan. Ia menertawakan kita yang hanya bisa jadi boneka. Yang hanya berputar-putar di labirin buatan-Nya yang bernama 'takdir'."

"Kau salah. Hidup adalah sebuah anugerah yang Dia berikan untuk kita."

Subaru mengulurkan tangan ke udara. Membiarkan tetesan air hujan menggenang di telapak tangannya, "Benarkah hidup ini seistimewa itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Kadang aku muak dengan hidupku."

"Hei! Harusnya kau bersyukur. Di luar sana ada banyak orang yang tengah berjuang melawan penyakit mematikan hanya untuk bisa melihat esok hari.", Seishiro berdiri dan menghampiri Subaru.

"Berarti mereka yang bodoh. Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal sia-sia seperti itu? Padahal mati saja lebih baik."

Seishiro menghadapkan wajah Subaru padanya. Dan laki-laki yang lebih pendek darinya itu terkejut setengah mati dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu pesimis, Subaru-kun! Apa bahkan kau tak punya harapan dalam hidupmu?"

Subaru melepaskan wajahnya, "Aku tak punya apa pun dalam hidupku."

"Kau tak punya sesuatu atau seseorang untuk kau lindungi?"

Subaru menatap Seishiro lagi.

"Apa kau tak punya seseorang yang ingin kau perjuangkan hidupnya?"

Subaru menunduk. Mengelak dari tatapan tajam sekaligus lembut itu. Perlahan ia menggeleng.

"Karena itulah pandanganmu sempit sekali.", Seishiro memasukkan tangan ke saku.

"Aku ingin mati saja."

"Lalu setelah itu apa? Apa kau pikir dengan itu kau bisa bahagia?"

Subaru terdiam untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Setidaknya, cobalah melihat arti hidup ini dari sudut pandang lain.", kata Seishiro.

"Untuk apa?"

"Agar kau tahu bahwa di luar sana ada seseorang yang menantikan kehadiranmu. Membutuhkanmu. Bukan cuma sebagai teman, tapi sebagai pelengkap hidupnya."

Subaru tertawa kecil dan ada kehampaan di dalamnya, "Tak ada yang akan membutuhkanku."

Seishiro mengucek rambut Subaru, "Belum apa-apa sudah menyerah! Itu namanya pengecut!"

"Mungkin aku memang pengecut."

"Tapi pengecut pun juga punya hak untuk menikmati hidup."

Subaru menatap wajah Seishiro yang juga tengah memandangnya, "Apa... Seishiro memilikinya?"

"Hnn?"

"Orang yang ingin Seishiro perjuangkan hidupnya?"

Seishiro tersenyum, "Wah! Kebetulan aku belum menemukannya nih!"

"Apa Seishiro akan terus hidup demi menemuinya?"

"Dan melindunginya dengan segenap jiwaku.", tambah Seishiro.

Subaru makin dalam menatap wajah orang yang baru dikenalnya itu.

"Dia pasti akan merasa bahagia bisa bertemu dan mengenal Seishiro."

Seishiro tertawa kecil, "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?"

"Ya."

"Kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang akan kuperjuangkan hidupnya, aku ingin orang itu Seishiro saja."

Mata Seishiro membulat mendengar kalimat polos yang muncul dari mulut mungil Subaru.

"Maka aku pasti aku bisa jadi orang yang bahagia itu.", lanjut Subaru.

Seishiro makin mendekat ke arah Subaru dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Dan sekali lagi anak itu terkejut dengan kelakuan Seishiro.

"Jika memang begitu, biar aku yang akan menjagamu selamanya."

Subaru makin terkejut. Air mata menggenang di sudut matanya. Ada perasaan yang membuncah di dadanya. Perlahan ia mengangguk, "Arigatou."

Pelukan Seishiro makin erat. Subaru bisa merasakan kehangatan Seishiro menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Dan Subaru yakin, Seishiro lah orang yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menemaninya menyusuri labirin takdir. 

-Owari-

# # # # # # # # #

Ada yang suka ga' ya? Saya lagi labil soalnya, jadi kopas cerita ini dari blog pribadi. #lupakan!

Well, saya terima review, saran, kritik, dan FLAME-nya!


End file.
